


Flowers and coffee

by utopiaphoric_jae



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Florists, Flowers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utopiaphoric_jae/pseuds/utopiaphoric_jae





	Flowers and coffee

San really liked flowers. He liked texture of the petals, he liked the fresh floral smell of them every morning he walks into the shop. He also loved the hidden meaning behind the flowers. Whether they meant love, hurting, sadness, happiness, he didn't care. He absolutely loved flowers.

 

  He told himself these things as the light shined through the windows, lighting up the room. He smiled as he walked through the isles of the shop, apron covering his purple floral patterned shirt. 

 

  The bell to the shop rang, just as San walked out of the isle. He quickly smiled, expecting another couple to walk in, considering is was the month of perpetual love. He expected them to ask for roses, and to leave happy. What he didn't expect was a male with a shy smile resting on his face. San quickly walked over, introducing himself happily.

"Hi, welcome to KQ's Flowers, I'm San! How are you?"

 

The male's cheeks seemed to flush, keeping his eyesight on his hands as he spoke. "I'm good...do you have any flowers that mean thank you? A-and also any for platonic or friendly love?" San cooed internally, nodding. "Of course!" He reached his hand out and grabbed the male's, walking towards the back of the store. He didn't catch the other male's blush until he turned around. The hue fit nicely as it graces his honey colored skin. An idea broke into the florist's mind, smiling wickedly. "Sorry about that cutie, you said flowers for platonic love, right?"

 

Seonghwa could only blush darker as he nodded, not trusting his own voice to answer. San chuckled and turned back around, moving back and forth as he picked up a generous amount of flowers. 

 

 "Would you like a small, medium, or large batch?" He asked as he reached over for a batch of sunflowers. "U-uh...medium?"

 

  San nodded as he turned around and walked towards the front of the store, the male in tow. He swiftly went behind the desk and grabbed a card and a small piece of paper, pulling a purple pen out of his pocket. Seonghwa watched him silently as he wrote on the paper. "I'm just writing down the name of the flowers and their meanings, because I'm sure I would bore you with the information." San laughed at himself before grabbing the card and sliding it over to the male along with his pen. "This is the card I'll put in the bouquet, if you want to write something"

 

   Seonghwa picked up the pen hesitantly, writing down a few words of gratitude and happiness before closing it and sliding it over to the male. San smiled, reaching over for the elegantly tied up bouquet of yellow and orange flowers, passing it to the male with the card and note of flowers. "Have a good day! I hope your friend enjoys the flowers too"

 

San laughed at the male nodded, whispering a soft thank you before exiting the store. San grinned to himself as he took note of the male reading the card, and his grin only widened as the male looked up in shock through the window and blushed as San waved before quickly scurrying off.

 

-

San was lying in his bed as he scrolled through instagram tiredly, as a new message popped up on his phone.

 

 

New Message!

 From    •xxx-xxx-xxxx

So,,,about that date. Is 3 fine?

Block or Respond?

 

 

He giggled to himself as he responded.

 

 

To •Cutie♡♡♡

     Sounds perfect cutie, don't be late!!!


End file.
